From Malawi with Love
by rizzlescalzonafic
Summary: Arizona leaves for her tour in Malawi. Will she come back. The same Arizona? Will Callie be there when she returns?


Title: From Malawi with Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of it's characters. No copyright infringement intended.

Prologue/?

"Dr. Robbins?" Arizona turned in the stifling heat of Linlongwe National Airport. A month ago she left Seatlle Grace on a journey to this small African country. A month ago she set out on a journey she thought her girlfriend was going to be on with her. The first month she sat in briefing after briefing to prepare her. Some of the briefings were geared towards the various diseases and ailments she was sure to see over the next three years. Not surprisingly there was briefings on the language and culture; briefings on the very volatile situation in the country. And finally, the last couple days she'd been brought up to speed on the tiny clinic that would be her one for the next few days.

She quietly nodded at the very tan women, dressed in khaki pants and a khaki button down top much like the one she was wearing.

"I'm Doctor Rebbeca Greene." She extended her hand towards Arizona. With a quick dimpled smile, she returned the handshake of the head of the small field clinic close to the Dzaleka Refugee Camp.

"Pleasure to finally meet you Doctor Greene."

A small African man moved to take Arizona's carry-on bag. "This is Kondwoni." She motioned to the man.

"Moni." He spoke in thick accent.

"Kondwoni is our driver. You'll get to know him very well."

"Moni." Arizona spoke the traditional Chechewan greeting coming easier than she thought it would.

"We should go. Dark soon." Kondwoni motioned them outside to a green jeep and tossed Arizona's bag in the backseat. Arizona climbed in behind the driver.  
"Hang on." She barely had time to grab on to the door frame as the old jeep jolted forward. The melodic sound of Dr. Greene's laughter floated back at her over the rumbling of the jeep on dirt roads. Dust and dirt was flyingeverywhere. Arizona pulled out a bandana from her pack and tied it around her neck and face..

"You'll get used to the dust." Her boss called over her shoulder. "Here." Arizona took the tan boonie hat, armband with Red Cross and laminated card from the older woman. "Keep those on you at all time." She motioned to the armband and card.

My name is Dr. Arizona Robbins. I am a medical doctor here on a peace keeping mission. I mean you no harm.

Arizona recognized the ID card from the many briefings. Guard the ID with your life because it could save your life. She'd been told over and over again that the small card with her name and short statement in many languages could make the difference in her safety.

They'd been on the road, if you could call a warn patch of dirt a road. For less than 15 minutes before the jeep started to slow. Arizona forced her eyes open realizing sluggishly that she'd been dozing.

Doctor Greene and Kondwoni were looking warily out the front of the jeep. Arizona straightened in the backseat, peering around the driver's shoulders, at the road block ahead of them. Two very big and angry looking men sat on horseback in military uniforms. As the jeep grew closer she could see they were pointing rifles at the jeep.

"Doctor Robbins. Arizona!" Rebecca's voice snapped her out of her daze. She'd turned half way in her seat. Arizona realized the vehicle wasn't moving and the driver was walking slowly towards the horseback men with his hands raised in the air. She couldn't make out the demands being shouted in a foreign language she hoped was chechawan.

She felt her breath hitch in her throat and felt the familiar tightening in her chest of a panic attack just starting.

"Those guards are going to come over here and tear this vehicle apart for contraband. Just show them your passport and ID and remain calm."  
Not for the very first time since leaving her cushy job and Callie in Seattle did Arizona Robbins wish she'd never heard of Malawi and the Carter-Madison grant.

Dr. Robbins?" Arizona turned in the stifling heat of Linlongwe National Airport. A month ago she left Seatlle Grace on a journey to this small African country. A month ago she set out on a journey she thought her girlfriend was going to be on with her. The first month she sat in briefing after briefing to prepare her. Some of the briefings were geared towards the various diseases and ailments she was sure to see over the next three years. Not surprisingly there was briefings on the language and culture; briefings on the very volatile situation in the country. And finally, the last couple days she'd been brought up to speed on the tiny clinic that would be her one for the next few days.

She quietly nodded at the very tan women, dressed in khaki pants and a khaki button down top much like the one she was wearing.

"I'm Doctor Rebbeca Greene." She extended her hand towards Arizona. With a quick dimpled smile, she returned the handshake of the head of the small field clinic close to the Dzaleka Refugee Camp.

"Pleasure to finally meet you Doctor Greene."

A small African man moved to take Arizona's carry-on bag. "This is Kondwoni." She motioned to the man.

"Moni." He spoke in thick accent.

"Kondwoni is our driver. You'll get to know him very well."  
"Moni." Arizona spoke the traditional Chechewan greeting coming easier than she thought it would.

"We should go. Dark soon." Kondwoni motioned them outside to a green jeep and tossed Arizona's bag in the backseat. Arizona climbed in behind the driver.  
"Hang on."

She barely had time to grab on to the door frame as the old jeep jolted forward. The melodic sound of Dr. Greene's laughter floated back at her over the rumbling of the jeep on dirt roads. Dust and dirt was flying everywhere. Arizona pulled out a bandana from her pack and tied it around her neck and face.

"You'll get used to the dust." Her boss called over her shoulder. "Here." Arizona took the tan boonie hat, armband with Red Cross and laminated card from the older woman. "Keep those on you at all time." She motioned to the armband and card.

**My name is Dr. Arizona Robbins. I am a medical doctor here on a peace keeping mission. I mean you no harm.**

Arizona recognized the ID card from the many briefings. Guard the ID with your life because it could save your life. She'd been told over and over again that the small card with her name and short statement in many languages could make the difference in her safety.

They'd been on the road, if you could call a warn patch of dirt a road. For less than 15 minutes before the jeep started to slow. Arizona forced her eyes open realizing sluggishly that she'd been dozing.

Doctor Greene and Kondwoni were looking warily out the front of the jeep. Arizona straightened in the backseat, peering around the driver's shoulders, at the road block ahead of them. Two very big and angry looking men sat on horseback in military uniforms. As the jeep grew closer she could see they were pointing rifles at the jeep.

"Doctor Robbins. Arizona!" Rebecca's voice snapped her out of her daze. She'd turned half way in her seat. Arizona realized the vehicle wasn't moving and the driver was walking slowly towards the horseback men with his hands raised in the air. She couldn't make out the demands being shouted in a foreign language she hoped was chechawan.

She felt her breath hitch in her throat and felt the familiar tightening in her chest of a panic attack just starting.

"Those guards are going to come over here and tear this vehicle apart for contraband. Just show them your passport and ID and remain calm."

Not for the very first time since leaving her cushy job and Callie in Seattle did Arizona Robbins wish she'd never heard of Malawi and the Carter-Madison grant.


End file.
